User talk:Metroidhunter32
Hey Metroid, I've noticed that we've gotten all the players for the characters (Shade Link's still in for playing Aquaralis) but we still haven't started it yet. We don't really have to wait until everyone happens to be on at the same time to start playing, because that just spells E-D-I-T--C-O-N-F-L-I-C-T. So the burden's kinda on your shoulders here, 'cause I was waiting for forever for Innovilizer to continue the roleplaying when I realized he probably ain't coming back. so now it's your turn. I think you'll be able to make up something to do as Brenton there just by reading the page, but if you need help you can always message me. Have a good one — [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:15, September 18, 2009 (UTC) New skin Hey Metroid, what do you think of a new skin for DragonRP? We're using a default one at the moment, and I think one of the best ways to keep websurfers interested in a wiki is by making it unique so it stands out from the crowd, and making an awesome skin is a good way to do it. I made a forum about it, and there's a sitenotice advertising the forum, too. So what do you think? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Take two We were discussing this on the shoutbox, so you already know that I finished the skin and all that stuff. I revived Forum:New skin so it now contains an official vote on whether to make it Dragonrp's new skin. So whenever you have a chance, could you vote there? Thanks. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Taa daaaa Hey Metroid, if you were waiting for someone else to do something on Downfall, I did. You might find it helpful to read Tallulah's past first. Peace, [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Invitation I invite you to join the roleplay Escape from the Colosseum, please note that this is my first Setting and feel free to discussLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 20:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry but no. It took Lisa forever to get me to join fate, and I'm good with only 1 story. Metroidhunter32 22:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, just ignore this. Aloha! 01:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I recently opened up a roleplaying story here. I'd be honored if you'd join myself and Lisa. Flamefang 23:36, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Re:Fate I was just thinking to myself the other day that if CC doesn't show up already and fast I'm seriously gonna give Enki to Flamefang or someone. Urg. After he gave a heartfelt promise that he was gonna change, too. BTW, history is in the glitchy mytools or whatever bottom bar. I'm using Monobook personally. sooooooo frickin' much better. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:25, December 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I just hopefully sent CC on a guilt trip. CC Alright, I'm sending this message to you and to Shade. Copy-pasted from CC's ZP talk page: :Hey, CC, how come we haven't seen you at dragon in forever? We've been worried you're dead or something. Fate's in utter stagnation, and we've been waiting on you. It's been your turn for literally seven weeks (yes, I said seven weeks.) The sad part is that I'm not even exaggerating. --Lisa :Actually I got grounded. Still am. This is the first time in weeks that I can actually be on the computer for any length of time. I'm so sorry. I'll try to keep up, but I won't be back to editing until mid-January. I really am sorry.-- C2 / CC 15:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) So, the question is, do we stick it out for another month or temporarily have someone else play Enki? Please message me back. Thanks —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to fix the unsigned template on my talk page, if you like. So, that leaves us with two options: either you play Enki or we get Flamefang as a sub. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 00:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Are you still online right now? If you are, can you come to the IRC? Re:Fair Warning I'm assuming your school starts next Monday? And how long are you going to vanish for? (at least we can't work on Fate anyway. kinda convienent, if you're looking on the bright side.) —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) That bites. And not like Edward, either. Well, hopefully I can catch you on the irc sometime. BTW, you haven't said anything on the Shoutmix sb. You have seen the main page, right? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 07:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Oh Lisa... Hey Metroid, I'm back! Ugh. I'm scrolling through the shoutbox and it totally looks like I died. I kinda did for about ten seconds, though. It was a total Twilight moment, I'm sorry to admit. We were talking about giving blood and stuff at dinner, and when I got up to get some cookies, I was, well, looking at cookies, I guess. And that's kinda it. I was on the floor after that. I don't even remember anything. Kinda random, right? It was like, I suddenly woke up on the floor and I didn't know where I was and the first thing I thought of was "Was I sleeping?" but that didn't make sense because everyone was panicking over me and I was in the kitchen and my dad was saying that my arm was stuck under the oven which really doesn't make any sense at all. I mean, come on, who gets their arm stuck under a freaking oven?? I'm not a hockey puck, dang it! I'm pretty sure I fell downwards, not freaking directly sideways. >.> So then I got my arm out from under the oven but I still didn't know what was going on or anything. It took me about fifteen seconds to realize that I fainted and that's why I was on the floor with my arm apparently stuck under the oven. I got a big bump on my head, too. :D All right, there we go! I felt like I owed the internet some rants since I've been gone for so long. :P The recent changes might not go back the entire length of my absence, so can you fill me in on anything important that I missed? 02:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Might as well put something here ...just so this doesn't look like a creepy ghost edit :P I had to come fix my old sigs so they don't look all stupid when the font tags die. 00:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC)